deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Strunton/A Tiny Little Rant I Have
Hey guys. It's Strunt, AKA the Danny phantom wanker/AKA that guy with all the opinions. Yeah ME! So I've been on the wiki for like, a year or almost now I believe. Though I wouldn't say this has happen to me often, but I would wanna say I see it happen to others more that I wanna address (well rant about). *'Okay so first off, I think people here can take fights here and their outcomes ''waaaaaaay too seriously. It kinda hurts it to see how seriously how some people can take these fights. People here be forcing you to believe what they believe (especially Nintendo characters now that I think about it). And then when they claim you're wrong on your analysis or perception of the feat, they will barely counter anything you say. They just say, "wrong" or "downplayer", etc. and that's it.' Example. People say Link has multi-continent strength and durability because he beat Majora, who can destroy Termina by dropping the moon. IMO, I would need a little more evidence to show Link is country/continental because that feat is a little...meh is all I can say. That's mostly because I never saw Major throw multi-continent attacks towards Link for him to tank, Majora never survives his own attack without a scratch when it's reflect back at him, and the OBVIOUS FACT where Link always dies when the moon drops on Termina. Not saying the possibility of Link being country is not possible, but I would need a little more evidence than this. But when I present this info, guess I'm just a "downplayer." *'Then there's that guy that can be, what I like to call, "Unkowingly biased." The one where he says "this character can't do this because he did it one time so outlier," or something like that but then is like "well this character can obviously do this despite doing it one time!" Not saying anyone on the fanon is "biased" or "unknowingly biased," but they can sure act like it.''' ANOTHER LINK EXAMPLE! Link and Samurai Jack have holy weapons. Very effective towards evil. Jack is said to be country level against evil beings due to blade is effective towards evil and building against good guys. Link is said to be multi-continent just in general. What's the difference? If Samurai Jack beats "a country level bad guy," then why is he only building against good guys? The blade he carries can harm anybody, good or bad (it's only ineffective towards good guys when it's in the hands of evil), so why is he not just "country level" in general? Nobody says "well Link is only continent level against evil bad guys and wall against good guys." Link's blade is just like Jack's. Highly effective towards evil, but when Jack defeats evil, he's only that level against evil but when Link defeats evil with a holy weapon, he's that level against ANYBODY. What's the difference? Anyway, that's just a tiny little rant I have. Not trying to call anyone out or describe anyone on the fanon, but just had to get it off my chest. Category:Blog posts